Patch Notes/7-31-2014
3.2 Changes * Removed tavern messages on players joining and leaving * Dyes can now be sold on the dye page * Min and Max Quality filters put in for blueprints * View Active Sessions will no longer show missions on the final combat phase Balance * Smoothed out wave progression on Endless Spires * Smoothed out wave progression on The Summit * Increased Arcane Library defense units from 80DU to 100DU * Monk's boost abilities now properly scale mana cost over time * Reduced Wyverns speed on harder difficulties * Increased Shroomite pet's poison spread to affect more enemies * Reduced the time between spawns on Death From above challenge * Adjusted health scaling on bosses to match campaign boss scaling * Curse of Weakness Amulet cooldown increased to 20 seconds from 7 seconds * Incinerate Amulet mana cost reduced to 50 from 80 * Elemental Affinity Amulet base dropped from 300% to 150% Fixes * Spider minion now shoots webs again * Players can no longer enter mob spawn areas on Foundries & Forges * Players can no longer enter mob spawn areas on Dread Dungeon * Doors now open correctly on Magus Citadel * The Southeast spawn doors now open correctly on Endless Spires * Some locations on maps and the tavern have now been blocked to prevent players from ledge-hopping out of the map * Shai Hulud Huntress Weapon no longer has insane speed * Propeller Cats no longer rolls additional projectile and fire rate stats since it has no projectiles * Fixed doors not opening on Akatiti Jungle * Fixed Turtles on Akatiti Jungle from breaking after a single use * Leveling up in the Tavern will now give player full mana * Summoner when phase shifting will now have his armor disappear as well * Summoner's spider minions now attack at the correct rate * Countess' attacks now all hit properly on combo attacks * Initiate's attacks now all hit properly on combo attacks * Huntress flame thrower and poison flame thrower can no longer stun-lock enemies * Castle Armory's white column visual artifact is now gone * Amulets now auto-lock when equipped * Weight stat now properly displays on the Hero and Inspect screen * Removed the inspect folders in the crafting page * Amulets when equipped will display numbers immediately * Enemies spawn at correct levels on the final waves of No Towers Allowed challenge * Enemies spawn at correct levels on the final wave on Campaign and Moving Core maps * City in the Cliffs enemies like Orcs and Ogres should stop getting stuck in spawns * Tavern Siege's northwest spawner now functions as intended * Elemental enemies now only hurt a player once instead of twice in one attack * Hotkeys are now usable on the crafting page to do item management Misc * Ogres have a new icon * Adjusted shop previews for a few items * Updated the regeneration aura heal icon and changed streaks on heal buff * Hamster pet's tooltips corrected * Summoner's dark elf warrior description has been spell checked * Added a description for the player debuff on Riddle of the Deep challenge